


these golden afternoons

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Memories, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucky and Trick go to visit Toasty, and Trick ruminates.
Relationships: Trick & Toasty & Lucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	these golden afternoons

Lucky is always cold. 

Well- not always. Trick has seem them in the Nether, yellow eyes ablaze in the light of the lava oceans, jacket discarded in favour of warming their red skin from the unbearable heat. Trick has seem them under the blistering desert sun, still clad in long sleeves and a hoodie, smiling pleasantly at the others who complain about the heat. 

Even in the pleasant spring air, sun high in the sky above them, they’re bundled up. Their tail lashes from side to side as they walk towards Toasty’s cabin, sharp teeth pulling at their bottom lip. “It’s fucking  _ cold _ ,” they complain, but it’s half-hearted at best, voice lacking any real venom. Their chat buzzes around their head, the motes of light shimmering as voices Trick can’t hear respond to their words. 

“You’ll live,” Trick replies, adjusting their mask. Their own chat is quiet for the moment, lights dim as they lurk, waiting. They’ll never quite get used to the brightness of the Overworld or the Nether, not compared to the endless darkness of the End. “We can’t keep making Toasty come all the way out to the Oasis just to get tea.” 

(a memory cuts through, unbidden- endless brightness and endless heat, a sea of unfamiliar red and black and grey, like nothing they’d ever seen before. 

“a  _ person _ ,” the unfamiliar creature had breathed, yellow eyes like lanterns, glowing with shock.

“ _ help _ ,” trick had croaked, holding a hand against their burns. bright patches of heat spreading along their skin, pain lancing through them. 

the memory fades, fuzzes. hands, pressing a glittering gold apple against their mouth. angry grunting, and hissing snarls given in exchange. 

sharp,  _ hungry _ words: “you’re going to help me, stranger.”) 

“The kids come to the Oasis to see me all the time,” Lucky protests, but it’s equally half-hearted as they approach the cabin. 

Toasty turns towards them, eyes crinkling at the corners. Her mouth doesn’t pull into a smile, like some would expect, but there is joy on her face at the sight of them nonetheless. “My beloveds,” they call, holding their arms out. Their cabin sits invitingly, nestled amongst the trees, and Trick doesn’t hesitate to overtake their companion, long legs stretching out to wrap the adventurer in a hug. 

“No fair!” Lucky says, scrambling forwards to wiggle impatiently into the embrace, horns poking at Trick’s arm. “Legally speaking, you have to share the cuddles.” 

“Anything for you,” Trick simpers, and Lucky pulls a face at them but clings tighter all the same. 

“There’s enough cuddles for everyone,” Toasty chides. Their chats mingle and dance, lights humming with  _ awws _ and cheers of  _ hype boys _ on all ends. “It’s good to see the two of you.” 

Toasty’s cabin is warm on the inside, pleasant and inviting, decorated with art pieces and signs. Both Trick and Toasty take their tea iced, but Lucky curls into their seat with a scalding mug, purring happily at the additional warmth. Conversation flows easily, as it always does: tales of their adventures, showing off newly enchanted items. There is an easy sort of familiarity to these quiet afternoons, something Trick values, especially with the children running amok. There are things that they worry for- arson and judges and trials, accusations being flung recklessly and without a care, but in these moments, those worries dissipate.

(they’re all old, is the thing, in more ways than one. 

toasty wears a crown from a long-forgotten kingdom, denies the title of queen but carries herself like a ruler. there is something ancient and cold in her gaze, an unspoken burden she carries on her shoulders. 

lucky won’t talk about the nether often, even hates their brief visits to gather resources or use the highway. when trick had asked last, how long they had been there, how long they had been alone, all they had said was _ too long _ . 

as for trick- time works differently, in the end. all they know is that they have been around for a very long time, and they will be around for longer still.

they have to grasp these precious moments as often as they can.) 

“Stop worrying,” Lucky says, reaching over to poke them, claw prodding their cheek. 

From across the table, Toasty pours them more tea. “Or at least tell us about your worries,” she adds. 

Behind their mask, Trick lets themself smile. “I’m fine,” they say, picking up their glass. “Just happy to be here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else is gonna write JudgeSMP fic, then I'll write JudgeSMP fic. Toasty asked on twitter, and therefore I must provide. 
> 
> Based off the interactions of twitch streamers @ALittleBitToasty, @trickyghoul, and @hellspawnlucky on the JudgeSMP. Find more info on the JudgeSMP here: <https://beacons.ai/judgesmp>


End file.
